


"And all of a sudden there's peace"

by PrettyCalypso



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of this prompt sent by an anonymous soul:<br/>"we’re the romantic leads and we literally hate each others guts with a burning passion but kissing isnt so bad i guess au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"And all of a sudden there's peace"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me, the girl who has no conviction whatsoever!  
> More seriously, I didn't really want to come back, but I've received so much love lately, and somebody even sent me my first prompt ever, so I wrote it, and I thought about posting it for several days. But I'm not gonna lie: I like having your opinion guys on what I write, it helps me a lot, and this short fic was just sitting unread on my desk, so here I am.  
> I'm still mad at this fandom for being so shitty, but I might come back here once in a while to post some stuff. So here we go...

 

Ian Gallagher wasn't what you would call a “perfect student”, he had medium grades, and wasn't as smart as his older brother Lip, but he was a real literature nerd. He had tested out of English during his sophomore year, and had joined the drama club the moment he had set foot in high school. When he started his junior year, he didn't even have to audition, the drama teacher immediately cast him, and she promised him the lead role in the end of the year school play – role he had been hoping to get for the past two years. The drama teacher was a very eccentric woman in her 50s who always did her best to defy school's conventions while always managing to not cross the ultimate line that would ban her representation at the end of the year. Her specialty was to “modernize” classic plays by rewriting them herself, not only in a “high school like language”, but also modifying the plot. The year just before, she had decided that the students would play  _Hamlet_ from Ophelia's point of view, and to actually show her death on stage. To the school board, she had, of course, just said they would play _Hamlet_ , and no need to say they were quite surprised by the turn of events, but nobody complained and parents and professors alike enjoyed it. This year, it would be _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_ , and the teacher's choice was to show Skipper by including on-stage flashbacks from Brick and Skipper's story. And Ian wasn't about to admit it out loud, but he was actually quite anxious to know who would be cast as Skipper, as he would have to play a kiss scene with him. The teenager wasn't walking around school parading his sexuality – so he doubted his teacher cast him because of that – but he wasn't really hiding it either, he just tried his best to not get fag-bashed – which was a task in itself in the South Side of Chicago – which means he had never kissed a guy in public, and especially not in front of hundred of other students, parents, and teachers.

 

The first meeting of the drama club came along, and the teacher hadn't found the perfect Skipper yet. Ian almost expected it would make her give up and come back to the original play. But before he could get his hopes too high, the headmaster entered the auditorium loudly, followed by a grumpy-looking student Ian recognized immediately. Mickey Milkovich was living only a block away from his house, and had spent a good week last year hunting Ian down because the redhead had turned his sister Mandy down, and the girl had told her brothers Ian had sexually abused her. The headmaster walked toward the stage and stopped right in front of the drama teacher, Mickey staying by his side and scanning the students with threatening eyes. Ian tried his best to hide behind the closest curtain so that the Milkovich boy wouldn't spot him.

 

“Mrs Smith,” the headmaster addressed the teacher. “I'm guessing you are familiar with Mr Milkovich. As you may know, he failed out of many classes last year, including English, which prevented him from graduating. And his only chance of graduating this year is for him to go to every single class and club I assign him to. Most clubs being already fully packed, I would really appreciate it if you could find him a little spot here, even if it's just for clean up after the actors.”

 

Mrs Smith looked around for a moment, assessing her current actors and all the “behind the scene” volunteers. She seemed to be thinking about the headmaster's proposition, when her eyes landed on Mickey and she watched him for a while. Finally, she handed him a script.

 

“Go on stage, and read the highlighted lines.”

 

Mickey scoffed, but the headmaster shot him a look, so he obeyed and grabbed the few pieces of paper before placing himself on stage. It only took a minute for Ian to understand he was reading Skipper's lines. _Oh hell no!_ The redhead was about to verbalize his opposition, but Mrs Smith looked almost happy with Mickey's performance. When he finished, she turned toward the headmaster.

 

“Alright, I'm keeping him.”

 

********

 

Ian Gallagher used to love drama club. Now however, it was an actual excruciating experience to go there. When Mickey had understood what his role would actually be, he had left the auditorium, stating explicitly that he would never “play a fag”, and told a significant amount of people to “go fuck themselves”. But he had been back the very next day, and every time he was about to lose his temper, Mrs Smith just sent him a look, and he immediately shut up. Ian didn't know what the teacher had told him, but it seemed effective. Although, that didn't mean Mickey suddenly started to appreciate his co-star, on the contrary he appeared to hate Ian every day a little more, and the feeling was mutual. Ian wasn't afraid to get his ass kicked anymore, but he sure wanted to punch Mickey every time his slurs became even slightly homophobic. So, of course, playing two characters so blatantly in love was adding an extra difficulty to the show – and they hadn't reach the kissing part yet. When that day came along, Ian's stomach was tight not only with the usual hate, but also with some anxiety. He wasn't really sure where it came from, but his guess would be on the fear that Mickey could start throwing punches again. Thankfully, he didn't. In the scene Mrs Smith had re-wrote, Skipper was supposed to confess his feelings to Brick and kiss him, before being rejecting by the love of his life. Mickey played Skipper's part with a certain edge to it, and if Ian didn't know better he could have thought his co-star was nervous, before taking a step further and pecking Ian quickly on the lips, retracting too fast to let the redhead the time to push him away. Mrs Smith made them play the scene a second time, but Mickey acted the exact same way, and because they didn't have enough time for a third time, Mrs Smith let all the students go but Ian and Mickey and told them to have the scene perfectly ready for the next rehearsal or they would both be out of the play. She sometimes had these dramatic moments when she was all threats and no follow-up, but Ian would rather not test her, just in case she was serious, and caught up with Mickey while they were leaving the auditorium.

 

“Hey, do you want maybe, like rehearse the scene for next week? I don't really want to be kicked out of the play.”

 

Mickey lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in Ian's face.

 

“You won't be kicked out. You're the lead role, and the representation is only in like a month, she'd never have time to replace you.”

 

Ian lit a cigarette of his own.

 

“Still, I don't really want to piss her off, she can be scary.”

 

Mickey suppressed a laugh.

 

“You haven't seen scary then.”

 

Both teenagers started to walk together toward their neighborhood.

 

“I still want to rehearse. Come on, Mick.”

 

“Don't call me that.”

 

Ian didn't answer and just looked intensely at Mickey, trying to make him uncomfortable enough so he would say yes only to end this conversation. Mickey broke too fast.

 

“Fine Gallagher, we can rehearse. Meet me tomorrow around 7pm. See the abandoned buildings on 47th and Michigan?”

 

Ian nodded.

 

"See you there!"

 

And Mickey left him by walking in a dark side alley, but not without flipping him off first.

 

********

 

On the very next day, Ian walked into the said abandoned buildings with apprehension. Not only because he was pretty sure he could stumble over a dead body at any moment, but also because he wasn't so sure it was actually a good idea to meet Mickey in such a recluse place. What if the other boy decided to finally take the opportunity to kill him? But Mickey didn't seem to be about to do such thing. When Ian arrived, he was just leaning nonchalantly against a window frame which had long lost its glass, smoking. The redhead stopped just in front of him, and Mickey silently offered him his own cigarette to share. Ian hesitated for a second, but then he remembered they'd have to kiss in a few minutes, so sharing a cigarette might be considered a good warm-up.

 

“How did Mrs Smith convince you to come back to the play after that first day?” Ian asked casually, mostly to get a conversation going.

 

“None of your business.” Mickey replied without real heat.

 

Ian just shrugged. He didn't actually care about the answer. Mickey finished the cigarette and threw its butt out the window.

 

“We're doing this or not?”

 

“Yeah.” Ian said while taking his backpack off his shoulder and opening it. “I brought the pages for the scene.”

 

“I don't need them, I already know my part. And you looked like you knew yours yesterday.”

 

Ian nodded. Yeah, that was true. They both knew their lines, that wasn't actually the problem. He put the pages back into his backpack, and just stood there awkwardly next to Mickey.

 

“So, do we just like... kiss?”

 

Mickey shrugged, and did his obvious best to avoid looking at Ian.

 

“Yeah, I guess...”

 

“Okay.”

 

They stayed silent for way too long, not moving at all.

 

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Ian suddenly asked, and immediately regretted it, that was the kind of question one doesn't ask a Milkovich if one doesn't want to get murderer.

 

“Of course I've kissed. I'm not some kind of blushing virgin.” Mickey bit back, too quickly and flushing slightly.

 

Ian felt suddenly brave and took a step forward.

 

“Really?” he asked again, this time keeping his voice lower.

 

Mickey was still avoiding his gaze, but Ian was close enough to see him fluster.

 

“Kiss me Mickey.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Mickey's voice was lacking his threatening tone, and was barely above a whisper.

 

“It's in the play.” Ian stated slowly.

 

He watched Mickey cursed under his breath, before the Milkovich raised his eyes, finally meeting Ian's stare, and grabbed the back of the redhead's head, kissing him roughly. Instead of pulling away like his character was supposed to, Ian risked deepening the kiss, placing one hand on Mickey's waist and the other on his cheek, letting his tongue run over the other boy's lips. His heart stopped beating for a second, he was certain Mickey was about to kick him to the ground and leave him for dead in this creepy building, but the black haired boy moaned, actually moaned, and slightly parted his lips to let Ian's tongue slide into his mouth. The redhead felt the knot in his stomach turn into a burning fire – as cheesy as it might sound – and a bulge grow in his pants. He walked Mickey back against the wall and started grinding against him. Both boys were growing harder by the second. Ian moved his hand from Mickey's waist to the front of his pants, and quickly unzipped them, before burying his hand in Mickey's boxers. He grabbed Mickey's dick and started to jerk it. Mickey lost no time in mirroring the movements, and soon enough the two teenagers were working in sync, trying their best to bring the other quickly to the edge. They weren't even kissing anymore, just panting loudly in each other's mouth. Mickey came first, and Ian followed rapidly. The redhead barely had time to come down from his high that Mickey was pulling away, cleaning his hand with a tissue, and putting his pants back on. Ian tried to bring him back in a kiss, but Mickey pushed him away.

 

“You better keep your fucking mouth shut about that.”

 

Ian had just time to nod before Mickey was disappearing, almost running out of the building.

 

********

 

Ian didn't see Mickey again until the next rehearsal with the drama club, and he honestly didn't know what to expect. If it was up to him, he would be kissing Mickey everyday for the rest of his life – and doing less innocent stuff to him too. But unfortunately, it wasn't really up to him.

Mickey was quieter than usual during rehearsal, he didn't even insult the poor guy who almost knocked him over with a piece of the set. And Ian stole not-so-discreet looks at him way too often. Finally, Mrs Smith called them for their kissing scene, and Mickey met Ian's eyes for the first time that day. They both climbed on stage, they faced each other, said their lines, and Mickey grabbed Ian's head in the same way he had done back in the abandoned building, before crashing their lips together. It took all of Ian's willpower to pull away. Mickey's lips tasted exactly like the first time, and their mouth melted so perfectly together, but they had an audience and a scene to finish, so the redhead pushed Mickey away and said his last lines. And Mrs Smith clapped. Actually clapped. She was probably in one of her good moods, because at the end of the class she called Ian and Mickey to congratulate them, saying the passion and the struggle looked genuine. Ian grumbled a quick “thank you”, before making his way out of the auditorium as fast as he possibly could. But Mickey still managed to catch up with him.

 

“Hey Firecrotch!”

 

Ian took a deep breath, erased the small smile from his face, and turned around.

 

“What do you want Mickey?”

 

The black haired boy had already lit a cigarette, and was smirking playfully around it.

 

“I was thinking maybe we could go back to the abandoned buildings and finish what we started the other day.”

 

Ian tried to let a couple of seconds pass to not answer too eagerly. Finally, he shrugged a non-so-nonchalant “Okay.” and stole Mickey's cigarette.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read or play "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof", but I've read a lot about it, and I sort of improvised there, so sorry if some stuff are unrealistic.


End file.
